Obligados al Placer
by Dalita-chan
Summary: Siempre han sido demaciado fuertes, pero esta vez se dieron cuenta de que su fuerza no era suficiente. Fueron capturados, drogados y obligados al placer.- Perdonen si esta intraducción no les dice mucho, perodenle una oportunidad. Lemon! (ONE SHOT) (OKIKAGU)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de la pareja Okikagu, llevaba algo de tiempo deseando escribir algo sobre ellos y aquí estoy, espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Lemon, lenguaje fuerte, mayores de 18 años, para los menores leer en compañía de un adulto XD.

Edades: Kagura: 21 años Okita: 25 años.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la increíble imaginación de nuestro Gorila-sama y su gloriosa obra Gintama, sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

''OBLIGADOS AL PLACER''

Justo y exactamente como hace 7 años cuando Kirie contrató a la facción Sokai (creo que se llamaba así, bueno en el capítulo 186), Kagura y Okita habían sido capturados, pero esta vez solamente fueron a ellos, y una banda que se así llamar ''Pxxe de Goliat''.

-oye Sadist, nuevamente me has involucrado en tus problemas, que piensas hacer al respecto he? Me vas a tener que dar todo el sukonbu que ni con todo el salario de un año que te da el Shinsengumi podrás pagar.—Kagura con cara de que le importaba una mierda que la hayan capturado, y como siempre sin darse cuenta en la situación que estaba, mientras no podía mover su cuerpo ya que había sido amarrada en sus manos, pies y su cuerpo junto a una columna de cemento.

-te lo mereces por China, quien te manda a no resistirte a mi y caerme todo el tiempo atrás.—Sougo como siempre con sus mismos comentarios hacia la chica peli naranja, sin prestarle la debida atención a su entorno, encontrándose apresado de la misma manera que Kagura.

-y se supone que por ser china me lo merezco bastardo, así me agradeces el que me preocupe por la tierra, y trate de extinguir tu inútil existencia de ella.—no podían aguantar ningún comentario que viniera del otro, siempre querían tener la última palabra o más bien la última ofensa.

Sus captores tenían venas visibles por toda su sien, muestra de que estaban enfadados y cansados de la discusión que llevaban por hora ambos chiquillos, no sabían si matarlos o soltarlos para terminar con esa tortura.

-oigan bastardos, cállense de una maldita vez, no se dan cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentran.—el que parecía ser el jefe de la banda se acercó a ellos con muestra de su desespero, algo que lo caracterizaba muy bien era un inmenso lunar en el medio de su frente.—oye niñato.—apuntó con una catana hacia Okita, quien inmediatamente le dirigió una afilada mirada rojiza.—sabemos que eres el capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi, estoy seguro de que tus compañeros no pueden olvidarse de ti, y por ende vendrán y caerán en nuestra trampa, aunque no solamente con ese objetivo es que estás aquí.—sonrió malévolamente mientras su catana se acercaba al cuello de Okita y proporcionaba en este un pequeña herida de la cual salió un pequeño hilo de sangre, sin lograr ningún cambio en la expresión de Okita, provocando que aumentara aún más el enfado de su opresor.

-Sádico de mierda, que habrás hecho esta vez, aunque de ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, pero oye moco!—gritó Kagura hacia el jefe de la banda llamado su atención.—a quién le dices moco niñata!—gritó ofendido el hombre.

-que no es un moco lo que tienes pegado en tu frente?—como la de una niña inocente sonó la voz de Sakura, haciendo que su opresor aumentara su enfado.

-maldita, es un lunar!

\- Señor Moco, si esperan que el Shinsengumi venga a rescatar a este idiota les digo de ante mano que se llevarán una desilusión, nadie vendrá a rescatar a una mierda salida de un culo con hemorroides.—un suspiro salió de los labios de su opresor, no podía aguantar a la niñata esa.

-oye china, por qué siento que estás ofendiendo a mi madre?.

-tu madre no tiene la culpa de que su culo terminara con hemorroides luego de cagarte bastardo.—nuevamente ambos ignoraban majestuosamente a las personas que tenían en frente

-no me ignoren!—el rostro del Señor Moco (lo llamaremos así) estaba completamente roja de enfado, su rostro cambió inmediatamente luego de que uno de sus subordinados le hablara al oído.

-suelten la cuerda que los mantiene apresados a los postes y dejen las que mantienen sus manos y pies atadas, por el momento.—la cara de un viejo depravado no pudo evitar salir de este, causando sorpresa en el rostro de ambos chicos.—ha! Y traigan eso empezaremos con lo planteado.—su rostro se volvió aún más pervertido.

-jefe se refiere a ESO!.—gritó extremadamente sorprendido uno de sus subordinados.

-si idiota, que no me escuchaste!.—gritó desesperado, loco por empezar el plan que Kagura y Okita no se imaginaban ni en lo más mínimo.

Kagura miró a Okita, preguntándole con la mirada si sabía que mierda estaba pasando, obteniendo una negativa por parte de él.

-No se preocupen, pronto sabrán lo que se les tiene preparado para ambos, a ver si así no me ignoran más.—El jefe de la banda se acercó a ellos con una jeringuilla que contenía un líquido extraño, primero fue hacia Kagura, quien solo tenía sus manos y pies atados y estaba siendo sostenida por 4 hombres por su inmensa fuerza, introdujo parte de ese líquido en las venas de ella, para luego hacer lo mismo con Okita.

-que estás haciendo bastardo!—se quejó alterada Kagura tratando de zafarse del agarre de esos hombres.

-no se preocupen, pronto comenzarán a sentirse mejor o mejor dicho mucho mejor.—su mirada se redujo y un brillo de maldad y perversión se vio en ellos, Okita que inmediatamente luego de escucharlo y verlo, y ver el líquido que fue introducido en ellos, luchó por liberarse, ya sabía que era ese extraño líquido y a lo que se refería ese bastardo.

-maldito no nos habrás drogado con un afrodisiaco.

-vaya capitán, veo que está muy informado con respecto a esta nueva maravilla, es la nueva perfección del bajo mundo, en solo unos minutos comenzarás a tener el mayor deseo sexual que alguna vez hayas tenido en toda tu vida, no podrás oponerte al placer que te proporcionará, me lo vas a agradecer.—esto último lo dijo mientras miraba a Kagura lascivamente, causando que el enfado de Okita aumentara.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio bastardo, no pue…des… ha!—inmediatamente Kagura se calló al sentí como su cuerpo temblaba por el más mínimo movimiento o rose, incluso la brisa que entraba al lugar ocasionaba su estremecimiento.

-ooohh, ahí está la sangre Yato, la más poderoso, la droga hace efecto más rápido en ella.

-no te saldrás de esta maldito.—Okita comenzaba a sentirse algo débil, pero veía como el rostro de Kagura se sonrojaba, su respiración se entrecortaba y su cuerpo se estremecía, haciéndole saber que la droga ya había causado mucho efecto en ella, no entendía por qué a un Yato le hacía efecto más rápido y posiblemente más.

-hermosa mujer Yato, parece que tu cuerpo clama por la atención de un hombre.—el bastardo se acercó a Kagura rosando su rostro ocasionando que su cuerpo completo se estremeciera.

-si la tocas te mato, juro que te mato.—ya a estas altura Okita no tenía fuerza para oponerse a algo, su cuerpo estaba débil, se estaba excitando, y ver a Kagura de esa manera no lo ayudaba.

-tranquilo galán, hoy todos queremos ver el show que nos mostrarán ustedes, además por si no te habrás dado cuenta, las cámaras que hay en el lugar no solo son de vigilancia, todo lo que sucede aquí es transmitido en muchos lugares, hoy ustedes son el aperitivo de todos esos ricachones que pagan por ver lo que ellos piden.

-así…que ustedes son los que llevan ese programa sexual ilegal, no se saldrán de esta.—las palabras de Okita salían casi sin ninguna fuerza.

-O…Oki…Okita.—el gemido de Kagura captó la mirada sorprendida del ojirrojos .—Okita no…no puedo más, siento que mi cuerpo se quema y todo duele, duele mucho.

-otto… la dama te solicita, qué harás al respecto capitán-san.—la mirada asesina que le envió Okita a ese hombre podría causarle miedo a todo Edo, pero en este momento, no tenía la fuerza para poder hacer algo contra eso.

-bienvenido señoras y señores.—el Señor Moco se volteó hacia una cámara frente a él mientras hablaba en voz alta, llamando la atención de las personas que vieran a través de esta.—como todos pidieron, aquí les tenemos al Capitán de la Primera división de Shinsengumi y una mujer que por sus venas corre la más poderosa y gloriosa sangre Yato, justo como lo pidieron, esperamos que disfruten del estupendo show.

Un grupo de hombres se acercó a Kagura, quien ya no tenía fuerza en su cuerpo para oponerse. Estos desataron las cuerdas que aún tenía atando su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzaron a retirar la ropa de esta.

-que hacen, suéltenla, no la toquen.—Okita, aún con la poca fuerza que le quedaba trataba de oponerse a lo que veía a su alrededor, ya sabía perfectamente lo que les obligarían hacer.

-capitán no se preocupe, solo la ayudaremos a que se sienta mejor.—habló nuevamente el maldito con esa mirada que ocasionaba asco.

Los hombres terminaron desgarrando la ropa interior de Kagura, quien se estremeció al sentirse desnuda, las manos de ellos comenzaron a agarrar sus pechos ocasionando que de sus labios saliera un gemido de desesperación, estaba en un punto que cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera la rosara causaría un extremo estremecimiento en su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de sentir asco, asco de que la tocaran así.

Okita que no podía hacer nada más que ver como el cuerpo voluptuoso de Kagura era tocado y besado por esos asquerosos hombres, intentó apartar la mirada, siendo detenido por el mal nacido del Señor Moco.

-otto, no apartes la mirada, no te gusta ver esto pero no puedes evitar excitarte.—se acercó a Sougo, llegando a susurrarle.—te excita ver lo excitada y desesperada que está por el cuerpo de un hombre, estás completamente deseoso de recorrer su cuerpo y mancillarlo hasta saciarte, no puedes esconderlo.—Sougo trataba de hacer caso omiso de lo que escuchaba pero no podía, además de que la droga ya estaba reaccionando por completo y todo su cuerpo solo sentía espasmos de excitación.

El hombre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y los que agarraban a Kagura la soltaron y desataron las cuerdas que cautivaban a Okita, causando impresión y algo de alteración en este.

-que espera Capitán, tiene a una mujer esperando por su atención.—Los gemidos de Kagura se podían escuchar por toda la habitación, se le veía tan excitada que dolía de tan solo verla, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su intimidad tan húmeda que sus muslos estaban empapados de esta. Okita solo podía ver estupefacto lo que sucedía, pero sentía que no podía seguir resistiéndose, ya no podía seguir luchando contra su cuerpo que deseaba tanto hundirse en Kagura.

-Okita.—la voz de Kagura llamándolo por su nombre lo estremeció, he hizo que se acercara a ella, para escuchar lo que quería decir.—rápido, no puedo controlarlo más, te necesito.—sus ojos llorosos de la excitación y todo su cuerpo proclamando la necesidad hacia él, fue lo que bastó para que Sougo se rindiera.

Sus manos tocaron las piernas de Kagura en un recorrido hacia sus pechos, estremeciendo y sacándole solo gemidos de placer. Besó sus labios con hambre y desespero, su cuerpo necesitaba tan bien encontrar un alivio ante esa excitación. Una de sus manos trataba de aliviar la atención que querían uno de los senos de Kagura mientras la otra se adentraba en la cavidad totalmente húmeda de ella, quien temblaba cada vez más por su tacto.

-eso es capitán dele el placer que ella necesita, y excítela más, eso es lo que queremos ver.—el señor Moco estaba disfrutando de sobre manera lo que estaba viendo.

En este punto ya Sougo no podía escuchar las voces a su alrededor, su mente y cuerpo estaban concentrados en darle placer a Kagura y a si mismo, lo necesitaba como la misma droga que le había dado. Sus labio recorrieron el cuello de Kagura dejando marcas de pertenencia en este, siguiendo su recorrido para detenerse en sus pechos y besarlos y morderlos con mucha intensidad, sentía como su cuerpo se endurecía más de tan solo escuchar los gemidos salir de la mujer que estaba debajo, pero el recorrido de besos no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la intimidad de Kagura, separando sus piernas mientras las acariciaba y las besaba, llegó hasta su centro, haciendo que de Kagura saliera un grito con su nombre, lo deseaba y él sabía por qué, ella estaba muy excitada, el brillo de la humedad del sexo de ella hizo que su boca se secara y pasara su lengua por sus labios, como si acabara de ver el más delicioso de los dulces. Sin detenerse por más tiempo sus lamidas aumentaron, agarró ese lugar que a ella tanto placer le daba cada ver que lo tocaba, aumentó las sensaciones en ese lugar volviendo loca a Kagura que no dejaba ni por un momento de gemir y gemir su nombre.

Kagura quien aún podía moverse solo un poco, le hizo una señal a Okita para que se subiera y acercara a ella ese lugar de tanto placer que tenía él. Okita que entendió perfectamente sin despegar sus labios de la intimidad de la chica, acercó su miembro a la altura del rostro de ella. Kagura desabrochó los pantalones de Okita, quien aún los tenía puesto, y de entre la ropa interior de este sacó la poderoso erección del hombre. Los espasmos que recorrieron su cuerpo lo hicieron gemir al igual que a Kagura que en ese momento la lengua de Okita se había escurrido hacia su entrada, torturándola de tanto placer. Ella se sentía en las nubes, no le daba asco el toque de este hombre, en cambio no quería que se apartara de su cuerpo que tanto lo reclamaba y lo buscaba.

Kagura sin aguantar tanto metió de lleno el sexo de Okita en su boca, sacándole un intenso gemido y temblor a Okita, sus labios lo recorrían y agarraban, su lengua se envolvía y lo acariciaban de tal manera que sentía que no duraría mucho. Ella con una mano en el sexo de este, se ayudó a aumentar las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Okita, simulando las contracciones que su vagina arría si fuera la que rodeara esa extensión de Okita que la estaba excitando, movía su boca y mano a la misma vez, aumentando la velocidad en el momento que sentía como crecía la excitación del chico, su lengua no dejaba de darle las más intensas lamidas y su boca no dejaba de succionarlo, aún incluso cuando sintió como Okita se venía en su paladar si poder esconder el placer que sintió, todo lo saboreó y lo tragó, siempre pensó que hacer eso le daría asco pero en cambio la excitó de tal manera que solo bastó con una lamida de Okita para alcanzar el mismo placer que él.

Kagura se las arregló para de alguna manera levantarse ante la mirada expectante de Okita, se acercó a él haciéndolo recostarse en el suelo, y se colocó encima de este agarrando su nuevamente excitada erección, el rose de ambos sexos los hizo que curvearan su espalda ante la intensa sensación.

-Ka…Kagura.—la voz excitada de Okita la llamó, ojos azules y rojos se encontraron en una intensa mirada llena de deseo.

Kagura jugó con su entrada y la potente erección de Okita, hasta que tanta era su necesidad que fue penetrándose mientras bajaba lentamente, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, pero no podía detenerse, lo necesitaba, un grito salió de sus labios hasta que terminó con todo el miembro de Okita dentro de ella. Okita sorprendido por lo difícil que fue entrar en ella, y el dolor que se vio reflejado en su rostro bajó su cabeza para ver la sangre que salía de su entrada.

-pero miren nada más, Yato y aún más virgen, nos ganamos la lotería.—intervino el señor Moco quien en sus manos tenía una copa de vino y sus ojos reflejaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del show.

-Kagura? Estás bien?—Okita demasiado preocupado por Kagura quien se había quedado inmóvil esperando a que el dolor que sentía apaciguara un poco.

-si…no te preocupes…., tienes que responsabilizarte por esto bastardo.—con su voz casi apagada aún se dirigía a Okita tratando de verse superior desde su posición.—Sádico.—llamó a Okita.—puedes moverte, mis piernas no tienen casi fuerza para poder hacerlo.

Okita se sentó aún con su sexo dentro de Kagura y con una mano agarró la estrecha cintura de la chica, mientras que con la otra se impulsaba para comenzar a entrar y salir lentamente de ella. Un exquisito vaivén comenzó entre sus cuerpos y su labios desesperados buscaron la atención del otro, besándose con hambre.

-China…. estás demasiado apretada, no quiero decirlo pero se siente jodidamente bien, siento como te contraes involuntariamente alrededor de mi porque aún cuando te duele tanto te gusta de igual manera, estás tan húmeda y resbaladiza que me hace querer hundirme todo el tiempo en ti.—sus palabras habían salido sin poder detenerlas, creía que la droga era la provocante de que haya dicho esas palabras.

-maldito, no tienes que estar diciendo cada detalle.—Kagura quien al escucharlo se estremeció y su excitación aumentó, comenzó a moverse de la misma manera que Okita, sus piernas comenzaban a responderle, y el dolor estaba desapareciendo, para ser remplazado con intensos espasmos de excitación. Pudo sentir como se contrajo al recibir una fuerte estocada de Okita que la hizo gritar su nombre.

-joder China, no me aprietes de esa manera.—Okita que se incorporó sacando fuerzas de algún lado la tumbó quedando encima de ella, puso las piernas de la chica encima de sus hombros y se subió más sobre ella, alcanzado un ángulo de penetración que los hizo aumentar su excitación y las penetraciones.

-Okita, más…necesito que vallas más rápido bastardo, ah!—Kagura se sintió cerca. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de espasmos y una fuerte corriente eléctrica la recorrió por toda su espalda hasta explotar en su intimidad con un poderoso orgasmo.

-mierda Kagura.—Okita que había sentido por todo su ser el orgasmo de la mujer sin aún lograr su propio placer aumentó sus estocadas, salió de Kagura, causándole sorpresa, para voltearla y colocarla en cuatro mientras hacía que bajara su espalda y subiera más su trasero, para volver a tener el acceso a su cavidad y agarrarlas de las caderas y hundirse por completo en ella nuevamente, causando que un grito de placer saliera de ella.

-jodido Sádico, piensas matarme.—esa acción del chico la había tomado por sorpresa.

-se que te gusta China, tu sexo palpita loco por que te de más fuerte.—ni aún en esa situación podía evitar que su lado sádico saliera a luz.

Las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas y más desesperadas, Okita levantó una de las piernas de Kagura haciendo que la envolviera en su cintura, dándole una mejor posición para sentirla hasta un lugar más profundo y sentir mucho más placer con las penetraciones. Kagura volvió a sentir nuevamente esa corriente electrizante de placer, comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos alrededor del miembro de Okita buscando su propio placer también, en unas cuantas penetraciones alcanzó nuevamente ese desesperado clímax, esta vez llevándose consigo al hombre causante de ese intenso placer, quien en una última potente penetración acabó dentro de ella, sintiendo las contracciones del orgasmo de la chica y como se vaciaba dentro de ella, había sido el mejor sexo de toda su vida, aun cuando la situación no lo ameritaba, le había robado la virginidad a Kagura y lo habían hecho indirectamente en frente de millones de personas. Luego de tan intensa experiencia, y sin ni una gota de fuerza, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y su cuerpo calló rendido junto con su conciencia.

Minutos más tardes sus ojos fueron abriéndose poco a poco, sentía como su cuerpo se movía, como si estuviera en algo que lo moviera, logró abrir sus ojos por completo y tratar de incorporarse, pero una mano y una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-Sougo.—esa era la voz preocupada de Hijikata, el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi.—no te esfuerces y descansa.

-que fue lo que pasó?.—sin poder hacer más esfuerzo volvió a recostarse sobre la camilla que estaba, se encontraban en una ambulancia, no sabía que fue lo que pasó luego de caer desmayado.

-te pudimos localizar gracias al GPS que siempre te colocamos sin que te dieras cuenta, no fue hasta que vimos que no llegabas al cuartel que supimos que sucedía algo extraño, además de que los Yorozuya fueron hacia nosotros alegando que la china no llegaba y fueron a ver si estaba contigo. Cuando te localizamos inmediatamente fuimos para el lugar, pero al llegar allí solo vimos sus cuerpos desmayados, tuvimos que salir corriendo por que todo comenzó a explotar, por poco pudimos salir de esta.—relataba Hijikata tratando de no exaltar a Sougo.

-China, dónde está la China, cómo está?—Okita exaltado preguntando desesperadamente por Kagura, Hijikata volteó su cabeza hacia una dirección, haciendo que Okita hiciera lo mismo, para encontrarse con una Kagura tapada por una sábanas que ocultaban su desnudes.

-aún no se ha despertado, la droga que utilizaron en ustedes hizo más efecto en ella.

Okita se levantó con problemas desde el lugar donde estaba, mientras Hijikata trataba de detenerlo, pero aún así se acercó a ella, para sentarse en su camilla y coger el cuerpo de Kagura y abrazarlo.

-Sougo.—la voz débil de Kagura lo sacó de su tristeza, llamándole la atención.—que sucedió, me siento muy débil, y me duele todo el cuerpo.

-no te preocupes, ya estás a salvo china, solo necesitas descansar.—la voz entrecortada de Okita la calmó, él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, tan confiado estaba de que se liberaría rápidamente de los idiotas que osaron capturarlo que no vio lo que le sucedería, se sintió débil, no pudo protegerla.

-no es tu culpa Sadist, no te atormentes más.—Kagura veía el arrepentimiento reflejado en el rostro de Okita y trató de consolar, pero sus ojos no pudieron resistir por mucho más y terminaron cerrándose.

Okita quien aún la abrazaba juntó más su cuerpo tratando de protegerla. Solo un único pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Mataría a todos y cada uno de los involucrados en lo sucedido, incluso a aquellos que los vieron a través de la cámara, lo juró, juró que protegería a Kagura, y juró que no le pasaría algo como eso nunca más en la vida, no volvería a confiarse. Pero estaba seguro de que mataría hasta saciar su venganza.

Los muy desgraciados los habían drogados, los habían obligado al placer.

Y hasta aquí, aunque no se si esa última frase pegó, pero bueno, ya mi cerebro está fundido no puedo más, espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus comentarios de amor, odio, vergüenza o bueno cualquier cosa XD. Sin más me despido chane.


	2. aclaración de la autora

Hola a todos, esto es una aclaración:

Disculpen si leyeron Sakura en alguna parte, se me fue incluso durante la revisión debido a que estoy acostumbrada a escribir fanfic sobre Sakura y Sasuke y eso fue lo que pasó. No tengo pensado hacer nada más de este fanfic que este one shot, pero puede que en un futuro me anime a hacerlo más largo. Les invito a pasarse y leer mis fanfics de Sakura y Sasuke. De nuevo disculpen el error es el primero de Okita y Kagura y no estaba acostumbrada, no sabía como me salir. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
